Making A Decision
by Tsukiyomi Gemma
Summary: Ichigo and Ryou are arguing again and this time Ryou went to far. "And your not getting a day off either." Okay, now he sounded irritated. "How did-!...I mean what? I didn't ask for a day off." "You were thinking out loud again baka."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**Ryou: Ugh It's you.**

**Your being mean to me already?! -pouts-**

**Ryou: Well I heard I'm not treated very nicely in this story. **

**...So?**

**Ryou: What do you mean 'so'?!**

**Oh come on. Stop being such a baby. **

**Ryou: -sulks-**

**Ikuto: Not being very nice today are you Gemma? -smirk-**

**Don't say that...Ikuto? What are you doing here? Your not in this fic! Get out! **

**Ikuto: Geez, I'm going I'm going.**

**Good! Anyway I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (Or Ikuto...sadly.) but I do own this fic. So please ****REVIEW****! ^^ **

**Inuyasha: Oh and Gemma said that the chapters will be really quite short, but they get to the point, so please don't complain lovely people. ^^**

**GET OUT! -starts mumbling about random people interrupting and apologizes for OOC-ness-**

**Making A ****D****ecision****Chapter One**

Zakuro was seated next to one of the many tables at Cafe Mew Mew, pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to avoid getting yet another headache thanks to the constant bickering of Ichigo and Ryou. Mint was casually sipping tea next to her idol, watching the pair with mild amusement. Pudding and Lettuce were _supposed _to be distracting the customers from the argument, Lettuce was busy picking up pieces of another shattered plate she had dropped that morning. And Pudding, instead of jumping up and down on a giant rubber ball, had also stopped to listen in on Ichigo and Ryou. The two teens were stood near the hallway to the kitchen, in clear view of the whole cafe.

Ryou was stood, lazily staring at Ichigo with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his white jeans, while the young waitress was glaring at him un-moving. He didn't flinch under her gaze and was about to turn and leave,unamused, until she spoke the word "Raise." with hardly any emotion in her voice.

"No." Ryou stated back, just as coolly.

"Raise." She said through her teeth.

"No." He said, running his hands through his blond hair, making it shimmer in the light.

"RAISE!"

He looked thought full for a moment, and Ichigo thought she won. "...No." She folded her arms defiantly.

"Raise raise raise raise raise raise..." She repeated, showing no sigh of giving up soon.

"LISTEN UP STRAWBERRY!" He shouted silencing her at once. More and more customers looked over at the sound of his raised voice. "You are _not _getting a raise okay? So stop wasting _both _our time and GET-TO-WORK!" The blond had finally lost his cool. He couldn't understand the strawberry at all. why was she still trying? She had asked the same question everyday and gotten the same answer every time.

_'Why cant she just leave it at that!? Honestly.'_

Ichigo was frowning by now, but he didn't seem bothered one bit by her attitude. She started to think.

_"That jerk! I work the hardest and he knows it! Well...a day off isn't the same same as a raise so maybe-"_

"And your not getting a day off either." Okay, _now _he sounded irritated.

"How did-!...I mean what? I didn't _ask_ for a day off Shirogane-san." she smiled sweetly. _'Stupid genius.' _She inwardly cursed him.

"You were thinking out loud again baka." He sighed. "And don't bother because your not going to get one anytime soon. Besides all you ever do with a day off is go waste it with that Aoyama anyway." He muttered, not as quiet as he expected. After stating this he turned towards the stairs, but then he heard an angry gasp and a thud from someone throwing down back over his shoulder her saw Zakuro and Lettuce each holding one of Mint's arms, desperately trying to make her sit back down.

"...Mint?" He arched an eyebrow at the blue haired girl.

Mint was tense and her jaw was tight. She stood grinding her teeth, almost audibly, while giving her blue eyes boss her best death glare.

"Calm down Mint-onee-chan!" Pudding begged, moving in front of her with her own arms outstretched.

"I _AM _CALM!" Mint yelled louder than she may have wanted, turning her head towards the small yellow girl.

"Geez, what's the problem?" The 18 year old muttered to himself more than anyone else, causing the annoyed girls head to snap back in his direction.

"Ichigo-san and Aoyama-kun recently broke up, Shirogane-san." Replied Lettuce rather shyly, still clutching to mint trying to return her to her seat. Effectively stopping her from kicking the life out of Ryou for bring the matter up. Mint shifted in their grasp and Zakuro, who was still sitting down, tugged on her arm lightly.

"We've been trying to avoid the subject all together considering she hasn't spoke much about it yet, and we were doing pretty well...up until now that is." Added Zakuro, sporting a pretty impressive glare of her own. Pudding, only just realising what was going on, walked towards her boss with her arms crossed, pouting. As soon as she reached him, she kicked him the leg rather forcefully, before begging to stalk over to Ichigo. She stopped at the table the other mews were crowed around and grinned. Ryou took to staring at his leg where it began to ache a little. "Why that little..."

"Lettuce-onee-chan...Zakuro-onee-chan...maybe you should let Mint-onee-chan kick baka boss-man-san too. Na no da!" Then she continued towards Ichigo, looking smug.

"I think she'd do more than just kick him once, Pudding." Mused Zakuro.

"Hai..." Nodded Lettuce in agreement.

Ryou frowned at the two girls still trying to restrain Mint. Lettuce bowed her head to avoid eye contact, while Zakuro just sat there and frowned right back.

"Would you prefer we just let go of Mint instead?" She asked raising and eyebrow.

"Ichi-nee?" Came puddings worried voice through the silence. Ichigo was being so quiet everyone almost forgot she was actually there in the first place. There she stood, looking down at the floor, red bangs covering her eyes. Her arms fell loosely at her sides, fingertips brushing the hem of her waitress's outfit.

"...Onee-chan?" Pudding turned her now watery eyes to the other mews. Zakuro and Lettuce simultaneously dropped Mints arms and stood. Ryou was actually feeling guilty for reminding her about such a touchy subject. He didn't hate the girl as much as he made out to. In fact it was quite the opposite, but he would never admit that. not even to himself. He swallowed his pride and began to apologize to him employee.

"Look Strawberry...I'm sorry. I didn't think-" He started but was interrupted by a "No, you never do." from Ichigo.

With her head still bowed she continued calmly. "You never think about how I'm feeling or how hard I work do you? We all run around saving Tokyo and the rest of the damn world practically everyday but then i get a lecture for being five minutes late every once in a while. We have to work here to cover up. And even here you tease me. You hardly ever thank any of us even though we risk our lives for everyone else's. I guess you just don't care at all then..." Looking at her, gobsmacked, Ryou noticed that tears were silently slipping down her face and landing on her apron. The others noticed this too. Mint, having calmed down seeing Ichigo hurt, started to steadily make her way towards her best friend, when Zakuro's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Let her get her emotions out first. I know it's hard but she can't keep everything bottled up." She spoke softly.

All of the customers were now quietly watching them, so Ryou was glad Ichigo had quietened down so only him and the other mews could hear her, otherwise they would have heard Ichigo talk of 'saving the world' and that would no doubt raise suspicion.

"Now wait a minute, don't you think your over-reacting just a little bit? And keep your voice down!" He hissed. Not caring if everyone saw her cry, Ichigo's head snapped up from the floor to look him dead in the eye.

"_NO!_ I will _not _keep my voice down. If I want to shout then i will! Your not the boss of me!" Tears ran faster from her eyes with anger.

"In case you haven't noticed Strawberry, I am." He retorted in a bored manor. Glaring at him, Ichigo untied her apron and threw it at his feet, her eyes never leaving his.

"Well not anymore." She uttered. "I QUIT!" Then she turned and stomped away to the changing rooms, holding back a dry sob. Everyone just stood there staring in disbelief at one another. Even Zakuro looked shocked. The customers began to murmur amongst them selves when someone spoke up.

"It was only a matter of time with the way you've been treating her." Keiichiro stated looking at his younger friend. They all jumped slightly not realising he was there before hearing his voice. He was stood right outside of the kitchen and obviously had heard everything. Ryou regained his composure and removed the shocked look of his face that had been there since Ichigo strode off, just in time to see her leaving the changing room. She was wearing a short black skirt, not unlike her school one, and a light pink top with a picture of a black kitten across the front. She walked up to him and shoved her uniform into his chest with an angry force. After that she began to walk away, heading for the door. Stopping and looking back at him, she reached into her skirt pocket.

"And before i forget..." she said, apparently finding the object she was searching for. "Take back your damn pendant. This thing ruined my life." She held it in her hand for a moment, remembering the day she first got it and who she got it from. Slamming it down on the empty table she was currently stood by, she gave everyone an apologetic glance. Everyone save Ryou, whom she didn't make eye contact with at all.

"...Ichigo?" Questioned Mint reaching out and unsure hand as Ichigo took her leave. Having stopped crying and resorted to the occasinal sob, Ichigo made her way through the once again silent customers, who she had forgotten were even there. As soon as she got to the door, she looked back at the other mews.

_'But it's not the other mews anymore is it? There just _the _mews. I'm not a part of this anymore." _She sadly corrected herself.

"Please Ichigo." Mint pleaded quietly, walking after her.

"I'm sorry Mint..." Ichigo was starting to feel ashamed, leaving. "But I don't want to do this anymore. I can't..._any _of it."

Mint stood there,staring at her friend, wishing for her mind the suddenly change. Ichigo was mildly shocked to say the least when she looked up from the floor to see her close to tears. It pained her to see her best friend upset. And it pained her even more to know she was the one who caused it.

"Mint don't." She begged.

Zakuro, who was now walking up to the two girls, stopped a few paces in front of mint, facing Ichigo.

"You shouldn't feel the need to leave, Ichigo. If anyone should be ashamed, it should be him..." she explained, signaling behind her with her thumb. Ichigo looked over Zakuro's shoulder to see Ryou still standing in the spot where she left him, looking at the girls near the door. Pudding and Lettuce had also moved forward, watching. She finally realised that the whole cafe was watching her, but she honestly couldn't summon the energy to care.

"Zakuro, I..." Failing to think of any way to make it all seem better, Ichigo shook her head and sighed, giving up. Holding the door handle tightly she said,

"I'll come visit soon." Through the oncoming chocked sobs. Then she renched the large cafe door open and ran blindly along the path.

**That's chapter one finished. Very short. But enough happened in it to satisfy me.^^**

**Ryou: ...Why do I seem like a jerk?**

**I'm sorry Ryou but that's just how my story goes. -shrug-**

**Ryou: But that's not fair!**

**Aw don't start sulking again. Here...have a cookie.**

**Ryou: ZOMG COOK- I mean ... I don't want a cookie. -looks away-**

**Sheesh fine. Any one who **reviews** can have a cookie instead! ^^**

**Ryou: W-what? I changed my mind, gimme!**

**No. You said you didn't want it so I'm giving the readers a chance to get one. -sticks tongue out-**

**Ryou: Your so childish.**

**Your the one starting to get wound up about food, Ryou T.T **

**Zakuro: Please ****REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Ryou: ...I'm not talking to you.**

**But you just-**

**Ryou: Apart from then! And now because I'm telling you I wont be talking to you after the end of this sentence.**

**Oh come on...**

**Ryou: ...**

**Oh fine. Inuyasha! **

**Inuyasha: -pops head around corner with ramen hanging out of his mouth- Ya!**

**You can help me from now on.**

**Inuyasha: Ah fine. What do I have to do?**

**Thank the readers.**

**Inuyasha: ...You kinda just did it.**

**DO IT!**

**Inuyasha: AHH! Thank you to everyone who is reading this fic and a special thank you to anyone who reviewed!**

**That's better. **

**Inuyasha: phew.**

**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, just this fic! ^^ (Oh or Inuyasha.)**

**Ryou: Please Review!**

Making A Decision Chapter Two

_"You shouldn't feel the need to leave, Ichigo. If anyone should be ashamed, it should be him..." she explained, signaling behind her with her thumb. Ichigo looked over Zakuro's shoulder to see Ryou still standing in the spot where she left him, looking at the girls near the door. Pudding and Lettuce had also moved forward, watching. She finally realised that the whole cafe was watching her, but she honestly couldn't summon the energy to care._

_"Zakuro, I..." Failing to think of any way to make it all seem better, Ichigo shook her head and sighed, giving up. Holding the door handle tightly she said,_

_"I'll come visit soon." Through the oncoming chocked sobs. Then she renched the large cafe door open and ran blindly along the path. _

She didn't even know why she was running. When she stopped she was leaning against a park bench trying desperately to breathe. Falling down breathlessly onto the seat, she wiped away the almost dry tear trails from her cheeks with the back of one hand. When she finally caught her breath, she noticed that she was seated in front of a beautiful pond. She stood and made her way towards the edge of the glistening water and sat on the small shore line. Leaning against a large rock,resembling a small boulder, she tucked her knees under her chin and rested her head against them. Staring into the pond, Ichigo was surprised at how clear the water was. She ran her thin fingers through the water, feeling the cold ripples against her skin. It was refreshing, it felt like smooth velvet under her fingertips. Upon finding this calm place she had completely forgotten what she was doing there at all.

*

Now that it appeared Ichigo had quit, Ryou was forced to make up for her absence by working in her place.

_This is undignified...I'm the boss here! _He complained to himself.

"COMING!" He shouted through gritted teeth at one of the waiting customers, whose hand slowly fell back down to the table at the sound of his voice, with a terrified look on their face.

"Smile Ryou, smile!" Keiichiro taunted lightly from the kitchen double doors. Ryou stopped in his tracks to glare at his college.

"...You're a baka." He stated. Keiichiro just smiled.

"Looks like you two have something in common then." Muttered Zakuro as she passed, carrying a tray full of food.

"What was that?" Asked a slightly peeved Ryou. Expecting her to turn and apologize at least, he got even more annoyed when she glared at him from over her shoulder and walked off to scare..._serve _more customers.

"You should go talk to her." Suggested Keiichrio.

"Why? I just did didn't I? And all I got was galred at and called an idiot. I mean seriously! I'm quite smart so how-" He began.

"NOT...Zakuro," Rubbing his for head, Keiichiro wonderd how,at times,a genius could act so dense. "Ichigo." He clarified.

"Oh...she'll come back,okay? And why should _I _be the one to go talk to her? Not like it's my fault she decided to quit." He explained while ignoring the customer from earlier, wave her hand around trying to get his attention. The chef just shook his head in slight disbelief, and made his way back to the kitchen. Ryou frowned and turned to face the other way, perhaps to go serve that waiting customer, when something caught his eye.

"...Mint? What are you doing?" Today was turning out to be a seriosuly strange day for the 18 year old. First Ichigo breaks down crying and quits. The Mewsget annoyed at him and act cold or glare at him at every given opertunity, and now _this_. "Mint...are you working?" He questioned, eyes wide. She _was_ in fact working. After Ichigo left she had been acting weird. First off she went back to the cafe table,picked up her tea supplies and and put them away in the kitchen,near the sink. Then she picked up Ichigo's cleaning supplies, that she abandoned before demanding a raise from her boss, and worked ever since she left. Currently she was mopping the floor around an un-occupied table.

"It's what you pay me for isn't it?" She snapped not taking her eyes off the cafe floor. It didn't sound like a question, more like his cue to stop trying to make conversation. Glaring at her he asked,

"What is everyone's_ problem _today?"

Mint spun around with the mop still in her hands, almost knocking the bucket over. "Our problem? _OUR PROBLEM_? _You_ made Ichigo QUIT! You upset our friend and when she was leaving, you made _no _attempt at stopping her!" Her voice got louder and louder with every word, attracting some attention from the customers, who no doubt were getting tired of the arguments the cafe always provided. "And she didn't just quit she cafe! She gave you her pendant, so it's obvious that she quit being a damn m-" Lettuce, who was red in the face and breathing heavy from running half way across the cafe in 3 seconds flat, was covering Mint's mouth with her hand, effectively stopping her spilling their secret to everyone there.

"HEY!" Mint yelled at Luttce after ripping her hand from her face.

"Gomen nasi Mint-san, but you were going to shout about Ichigo-san being a Mew." She whispered in her friends ear, still breathless from the run.

"It was not my fault she left,Mint! It was her choice. _Now shut up otherwise people will find out what-we-do."_ Ryou hissed. Throwing down the mop she was still clutching with one hand, Mint screamed,

"Do you honestly think I care Shirogane? Jeez I don't know how Ichigo put up with you so long if this is how you treat her everyday!"

_'Me neither' _He thought solemnly. _'Wait...what?' _

"-And now you're not even listening to me! Urgh!" Ryou could only vaguely hear her voice as he tried to sort out his own thoughts, completely ignoring her. Causing Mint to become even more stressed with him. Coming back to reality Ryou said,

"Jeez, Mint. Calm down a little." He was getting pretty sick of the way he was being treated this morning. He didn't deserve this. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"What are you gonna do? Fire me? ...I'm outta here." She stated, kicking the bucket out of the way, this time spilling half the content.

"Just where do you think your going? ...Oh great, your not quitting to are you?" He added sarcastically.

"Mint-san?" Came Lettuce's shy voice.

"I'm going to look for her." Mint replied while heading towards the door. Ryou cocked an eyebrow at the back of the blue haired girls head before asking,

"For who?" He was so wrapped up trying to figure out what was going on that morning,that he honestly didn't know who she was referring to. Stopping at the door, Mint looked like she was about the beat his face against something but seemingly decided against it and shook her head, apparently saving her energy for finding her friend instead. Lettuce,who was currently wringing her hands out, courtesy of the awkward atmosphere, looked up into Ryou's annoyed face.

"She's going to look for Ichigo-san." Smiled Lettuce apologetically. She was the only one acting normally to him. And for that he was grateful. He nodded them began to make his way to the clearly annoyed customer who had been waiting for him for a long time, when Lettuce stepped a few paces in front of him.

"Onegai Shirogane-san...don't be to hard on Mint-san when she comes back. She's just upset. Her and Ichigo-san are very close, and she doesn't like seeing her hurt. She doesn't really mean what she says or does i expect." She explained nervously.

Ryou smiled slightly at the top of her green head. "You really care about those two, don't you?"

"Hai, them and Pudding-chan and Zakuro-san. We've all been through a lot of things. Good and bad. And sometimes we've been hurt badly. Especially Ichigo-san...I mean that entire thing with Aoyama-kun turning out to be Deep Blue. That was really hard for her, considering she had to fight against him. So we had to be close, for her sake at least...Ah! Gomen nasi! I didn't realise i was rambling. Excuse me." A very red Lettuce said before rushing off to another table, a notebook and menus in hand. Ryou watched her go, thinking about what she just said.

_"I guess she did go through alot. And now her and that guy broke up, I just had to go mention it didn't i? ...I think i should go find her then." _Hearing a crash from the kitchen followed by a "Gomen Akaska-san,Na no da!" he added. _"And looking for her will give me an excuse to get out of this place for a while." _

"Hey Keiichiro!" He yelled into the kitchen.

"Hai?" Came his reply from the floor as he and the yellow mew picked up the broken pieces of glass and plate. Pudding got up and made her way over to Ryou, looking like she was about to land another kick on his leg for the umpteenth time that day.

"I'm going out for a while..."He began. Seeing the young girl still making her way towards him with a frown on her face, he stepped back a little."I'm going to go find Strawberry." Pudding stopped dead, smiled to herself and went back to picking up the smashed curtly. Then it was Keiichiros turn to speak.

"Careful how you treat her this time, Ryou." Before he could ask what he meant by that, Keiichiro started humming to himself as he dragged the bin over to wear Pudding was still crouched. Shaking his head, Ryou headed towards the cafe door. Not before passing a rather pleased and smug looking Zakuro, who for the first time that day, wasn't sending him death glares. He saw a relieved looking Lettuce leaning on a chair smiling at him.

*

Beautiful coloured fish swam just below the surface of the water, making their scales glisten in the afternoon sunshine.

"I can't believe I never noticed this place before..." She mumbled to herself. "It's so..."

"Beautiful, right?"

"Oh!" Ichigo gasped standing up. While brushing the stray leaves off her skirt,she spun around to face the stranger. "Gomen, I didn't realise anyone was...here." She finished, staring at the person stood in front of her.

**Ah! Writing short chapters suck!**

**Ryou: Then stop doing it.**

**I cant help it!**

**Inuyasha: Try harder then.**

**Stop ganging up on me!**

**Inuyasha: Okay okay Im sorry.**

**Ryou: I'm not.**

**Shut up.  
**

**Inuyasha: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed for the first and second chapter, because I forgot to add the names in...**

**Ryou: Typical. **

**Shut up. So a massive thank you to **luvgoodstuuf, Megyan, Ang.E.M- You KNOW I'm Bad, theforgottencreatures, Cazzylove, Rico Latte Mew, Sailor Wolf4, dbzgtfan2004

**Ryou: Gemma, am I going to actually like this chapter?**

**Well...you're not acting like a jerk in this one if that's what you mean.**

**Ryou: Good.**

**But I have to say that there isn't any IchigoRyou-ness in this chapter. It's basically setting the story up. **

**Ryou: Ugh.**

**Actually this fic wont be a soppy soppy story. It will be a general one too.**

**Ryou: Oh now you tell me.**

**But it will have some IchigoxRyou somewhere along the line. So suck it up and stop complaining.**

**Ryou: And you say **_**I'm **_**the jerk.**

**What was that? **

**Ryou: -shifty eyes- Nothing...**

**Good. Anyway I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!**

**Zakuro: ****REVIEW ****...now -glare-**

**Ryou: Gemma...I'm scared.**

**Me too, Ryou. Me too... **

Making A Decision Chapter Three

She didn't know whether to punch him or hug him. She had missed him, sure.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Came Aoyama's shy yet worried voice.

"Uh, yeah...hi." She waved her hand patheticly in front of her face.

"Ichigo...can we talk?" Looking up into his serious gaze, she just meekly nodded. Aoyama looked like he was deep in thought for some time. Growing tired of the awkward silence building between the two, Ichigo coughed politely before speaking.

"So, anou...what is it you wanted to talk about?"

_As if I don't already know._

"Can we sit down or...something?" He asked. Not even waiting for an answer, he strode over to the park bench, near the tree line, and sat down.

"Yeah, sure. Take a seat." She mumbled to herself, as she followed him. She sat as far away from him as possible, without him noticing.

"So how are you...?" He started off.

"What?" Ichigo didn't expect he'd try to have an ordinary conversation with her as if nothing had happened between the two. Especially so soon after and awkward break up. So it kind of took her by surprise.

*

"Oh, why didn't I change into my normal clothes back at the cafe?!" Mint cursed herself under her breath. While pushing herself through trees in the very same part of the park Ichigo was in she added,

"And why didn't I take the path!" She stopped in a small gap between the trees to brush the leaves off her now filthy uniform and pick little twigs out of her hair. She was about to scream out in complete frustration when the sound of a familiar voice made her stop and listen.

_'Ichigo? But...who's she talking to?" _Peaking her head around a trunk, Mint gasped unintentionally, making Masaya turn around and peer into the trees.

_'Please don't see me, please don't see me...' _Mint inwardly begged, scrunching her eyes closed. Apparently someone up there liked her, Masaya had shrugged and returned to the almost painful conversation with Ichigo.

"Look, can we just get to the point instead of pretending to enjoy each others company, PLEASE?" Ichigo finally yelled standing up from her place next to him.

"You tell that jerk, Ichigo!" Mint trimphantly whisperd, prehaps too loud. Masaya, again turned around to face Mint.

"I swear there is someone watching us from over there." He muttered to Ichigo. Mint turned away and pushed her back up against the rough trunk, as hard as she could, hoping not to be spotted by either of them.

_'Crap, crap, crap! How the _hell _did I end up here!?'_

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Ichigo was fuming.

Mint let out a sigh of relief.

First he breaks up with her, then he's awkward with her, then he ignores her, and now he stalks back upto her and expects everything to be okay between them. Not to mention completely avoiding what he really came to say. "What did you want to talk to me about?" She half yelled at him.

Wringing his hands, Masaya also stood and said "I...I want to...want us...to get back together?" He grinned slightly at the end. Mint, still in the cover of the trees, was contemplating actually killing him. The sound of snapping twigs underfoot brought Mint back from her many dark thoughts of ways to murder Aoyama Masaya, and she spun around with her heart in her throat, expecting to have been caught by them.

"Shirogane-san! What are you doing here?" She whispered, letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"I came looking for strawberry and spotted you stalking her." He replied with his trademark smirk.

"Shut up and listen to this." Mint hissed dragging him closer to the pair. "Aoyama just asked Ichigo out again."

Instead of retorting with one of his witty remarks, Ryou lost the smirk and quietened down so he could hear the remainder of the conversation. After a very pregnant pause between the two, Ichigo eventually spoke.

"You...want to get back together? But you..._you_ left _me. _What happened between you and that other girl?" Growing more confident in herself she began to yell. "What happened between you and that girl you left me for, Aoyama!?" Not expecting her to ask that question he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yuki was...she...It's not about her, Ichigo." He stumbled. "It's about us. She wasn't you and I thought I liked her...but...everything I really wanted was right there, it was you." With tears stinging the corner of her eyes, Ichigo stood glaring viciously at him. But Aoyama, as idiotic as he can be, took her tears as tears of relief. How he could have took the death glare she was giving him for something good, is anybodies guess. Pulling her into an embrace, one that she didn't return, he ran his fingers through her loose red hair.

"I get it," She sniffed. "She turned you down flat so you came running back to me!" She accused, her voice rising dangerously loud. He pushed him away violently.

"Go on, Ichigo!" Mint whispered, throwing a fist in the air,almost hitting Ryou square in the face. While he was glaring at her she mouthed the word "Sorry..." before turning back to Ichigo, who looked like she was desperately fighting the urge to kick Masaya to the ground.

"No...no it's not like that at all Ichi-"

"It's Momomiya." She seethed at him. "...Just leave me alone."

"...Does this mean-"

"Yes it means we're not getting back together you bloody baka!" She cut him off again, growing more and more agitated with him for not leaving yet. With clenched fists, Aoyama stormed past her not making eye contact, purposely knocking Ichigo's shoulder as he went.

"Wanna try that again, jerk?" She asked sarcastically with a sickening sweet voice. Glaring at his back, Ichigo tucked a stray red strand of hair behind her ear. Man, if looks could kill. Still in the trees, Mint and Ryou stood looking equally dazed.

"I'm not exactly sure we should have been watching that." Ryou stated in a rather solemn tone.

"Shhh! Don't move, she might see us! Oh and don't you go thinking I've forgave you for the way you were acting back at the cafe either, Shirogane!" Mint mumbled to him loudly. Crossing his arms in a rather superior manner, Ryou said "I'm not going to dignify that statement with a response."

He leaned back into a near-by tree, within the eye line of a listening redhead. Creeping towards the front of the tree Mint was hiding behind, Ichigo didn't know what to feel about them being there. It was painfully obvious to her that they had heard her recent conversation with Aoyama.

"Will you stop moving about? She'll see you and think we've been spying on her." Mint demanded through clenched teeth.

"But isn't that exactly what you _are _doing Aizawa Mint?" A surprisingly calm Ichigo spoke while stepping from behind a tree, and stopping in front of her best friend. Leaning her shoulder against one of the parks many trees, she raised her eyebrows at the shocked blue haired girl. Instead of answering or objecting, she just stood there fiddling with the hem of her apron.

"Think it's safe to move now?" Ryou mock-whispered, then grinned whilst walking through the trees to sit down on the bench, where Aoyama was seated just minutes before.

"I came to see how you were..." Mint tried to explain, smiling faintly at the girl in front of her.

"You...were worried about me, Mint?" Ichigo asked, knowing that she already knew the answer anyway. When she received a nod of Mint's smiling head, Ichigo stepped forward and hugged her. Mint, resisting for less than a second, hugged her back before sighing into her friends shoulder.

"I guess I gotta get back to the cafe, I'll see you there. Wait, didn't you quit?" She asked, just remembering as she released her from her hold. The cat-girl just smiled and whispered "I'm thinking about it." Mint nodded once more and made her way to the path away from Ichigo and Ryou.

**So, feedback anyone? ^^**

**Ryou: I liked the bit where Mint wanted to kill Masaya.**

**Yeah me too. Okay so I admit that I made Masaya a **_**little **_**bit OCC.**

**Masaya: -in tears- A **_**little?**_

**Okay so a **_**lotta**_** bit OCC. But hey, I could have made a drink driver spontaneously drive through the park and run you over. Would you have preferred that?**

**Masaya: ...No, not really.  
**

**Ryou: I would. -whistles-**

**Masaya: -Looks at Ryou like he's just kicked a puppy-**

**Anyway Masaya I never said you could come in here...**

**Ryou: Yeah get out. Cool people only.**

**Yeah!**

**Ryou: Oh and Gemma.**

**...You jerk. Please ****REVIEW****! Idea's would be helpful, especially ideas for some small IchiRyou moments I can get in! **

**Ryou: Well you could-**

**No perverted ones please, Ryou.**

**Ryou: ...Darn it.**

**... o.O**

**Ryou: ...What!?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you; **_Sailor Wolf4 , Silhouette The SANVAE and Rico Latte Mew _**for the amazing reviews! ^^ **

**Ryou: I don't even understand why people waste their time on this.**

**SHUT UP! It's not that bad! But I had to really rush this chapter,so its soo much shorter than to others...i think. Sorry sorry sorry!  
**

**Ryou: Well I thi-**

**ANYWAY...Everyone who reviewed gets a hug from Ryou!**

**Ryou: Wait, what?**

**Wether he's willing or not. -glare-**

**Ryou: That's abuse!**

**...Listen here. I could be **_**alot **_**worse. So suck it up.**

**Ryou: -mumbling about not getting payed enough-**

**You don't get payed anyway.**

**Ryou: WHAT!? **

**Aww, here have a boiled sweet.**

**Ryou: I don't want anything from you.**

**Oooooo...**

**Ryou: I'm gonna go kill Masaya to make me feel better...**

**Ryou...get off that train. **

**Ryou: Why!?**

**I can't approve of you running someone over on that thing.**

**Ryou: But... **_Rico Latte Mew _**said I could!**

**...RYOU!**

**Ryou: Jesus, fine. -Drives across Masaya's house on his way to give the train back.-**

**OH RYOU!**

**Ryou: -From a distance- You never said anything about his house!**

**Hm, I guess i didn't.**

**Masaya: Oh come on! Wait...MISTERBUGGLEWOOKUMS -runs into the rubble of his house screaming- **

**O..kay...I still don't own TMM but I do own this fic! ^^**

**Mint: -Laughing evilly at Masaya- Please review! ^^**

Making A Decision Chapter 4

Smiling after the retreating girl, Ichigo turned and joined her boss on the light wooden bench. Ryou had his arms resting behind his head with his eyes closed. The sun was gently kissing his face and eyelids, making him look even more stunningly handsome. Ichigo, thinking this, began to violently shake her head from side to side, ridding herself of thees thoughts.

_'NO! Bad Ichigo! He's Ryou and you do not think he's handsome. So stop it.' _She scolded herself inwardly,still shaking her head. She only stopped when Ryou asked,

"Hey strawberry, enjoying yourself there?" with a smirk firmly planted on his face. She glared at him but blushed all the same. They sat there in a surprisingly comfortable silence,that is until Ryou spoke up again.

"About this morning Strawberry-"

"It doesn't matter." She stated, avoiding thinking about it. She didn't want this to somehow turn into an argument. She'd had enough of those today.

"You got upset over that Aoyama kid becuase of what I said so it do-"

"I wasn't upset about that." She mumbled staring out at the pond.

"Will you stop interrupting me? God, I cant get a word...wait, what? You weren't upset about..." Ryou trailed off.

"No, I was upset because..." She stopped, the words getting caught in her throat. Ryou figured she was either piecing the words together in her head or was debating something wiht herself, so he kept quiet. Waiting. She was in fact doing neither. Ichigo was silently praying that Ryou would let it go so she wouldn't be forced to sound like an idiot in front of him again that day. Guessing that the teenager wasn't going to continue he urged her on.

"Because...?"

After a very long pause she whispered quietly but clearly, as she kept her eyes on the pond. "...I was upset because you didn't seem to care what you were saying to me. That you didn't care if you hurt my feelings or not." Expecting him to make some a snappy, sarcastic remark, she waited. But one never came. Turning her head to face him she was about to speak when he beat her to it.

"Just because I might not show it that often, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you." He said quietly, looking into her eyes. He was telling the truth, she could tell. "But how come you weren't upset about him? I thought you and him..." Not knowing what else to say he gave Ichigo a chance to explain and clarify things for him.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo started. "To tell you the truth...I realised things haven't been right between me and him for a while and now I know why."She ran her nails shakily across the mahogany wood of the bench arm rest. "It...look I don't know if I can explain this right so try and listen." Ryou nodded. She sighed.

"It wasn't him that I liked. It wasn't _him _I was attracted to. I think the Mew Aqua inside of him made me think that I liked him. And once I knew it was there, well...I lost every feeling I ever had for him...every feeling I _thought _I had." She continued solemnly, staring down at the tiny scratches in the arm of the bench.

"So...all along you were...being fooled into thinking you loved him when you...really didn't?" He asked carefully, piecing the words together slowly. Tears began to well up in her eyes, and she turned her head away from Ryou, praying he wouldn't see them. It hurt her to hear the words out loud.

"Does that make me sound like a horrible person? Believing I loved someone when I didn't..." She asked closing her eyes and letting the tears slip from behind her eye lashes. A tiny sniff made Ryou look at her. His eyes widened for the shortest possible time before they filled with sadness.

"Strawberry,please don't cry." He begged her with a soothing tone.

"I can't help it..." She said, trying to choke back the sobs.. Ryou sighed and turned fully to face her, taking her face in his hands.

"Don't you think you've cried enough today?" He didn't sound mocking or sarcastic at all, he sounded upset too. In truth he had always hated seeing her cry. It made his own chest heavy, it was so hard for him to see tears drop down the side of her face. It killed him every time. Her sobs partly stooped when she felt the soft skin of his fingers against her wet cheeks. She gasped when she realised how close thier faces were, she could feel his cool breath as he whispered to her.

"In answer to your question, no it doesn't make you sound like a bad person. Nothing could. My guess is that the Mew Aqua drew you close to him so that we could find out who Deep Blue really was. There was no way to avoid this happening, Ichigo." She etched the feeling of his skin against hers into her mind. Ryou then began to wipe away her tears from her red face, with the pad of his thumb, while Ichigo just stared into his eyes, willing her self to get lost within them as she thought.

_'He just called me Ichigo...'_

Deep down she knew what Ryou had said was right. She had been telling herself the same thing. But no matter how many times she repeated it to her self over and over, it only made her feel worse. It made her feel like she was looking for an excuse to act harshly. She had needed to hear it from someone else to really believe it,anyone else. But Ichigo never expected that Ryou be the one to comfort her. But somehow, she felt safe when she was with him, and she trusted what he said and did. Now it felt true. Ryou pulled his amazing blue eyes from her deep chocolate brown ones, and stopped an ice cream stall along the path. Smiling to himself, he gently let go of her face and stood up.

"Come on." He said to her. Ichigo just looked at him confused. Ryou rolled his eyes then reached down and took her hand in his. He began walking, effectively pulling her up and off the bench after him. After a few seconds of almost being dragged along lightly by him, she caught up and started walking by his side. All the time it took getting to the ice cream stand, Ryou couldn't stop staring at way his and Ichigo's hands were entwined, just like they were made to fit. Upon reaching the stall Ichigo dropped his hand slowly, to reach into her pockets.

"What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly at her.

"Getting money." She stated, still rummaging around in her skirt. He rolled his eyes.

"One vanilla and one strawberry, please." He said to the smiling vendor, as he reached into his own pockets.

"Strange..." Ichigo whispered to herself. _'He's being so nice.' _She smiled a little.

_"Just because I might not show it that often, it doesn't mean that I don't care about you." _She blushed, the little smile never leaving her lips. Why had she liked hearing that sentence so much?

"Thanks." Ryou said to the grinning man handing him two ice cream cones. He took them, nodding, and handed the pink one to Ichigo then handed the money over to the salesman.

"Thank you." She blushed up at him, smiling gratefully. "For everything." She added.

"No problem, c'mon lets go sit back down." He walked out in front her. Ichigo could still feel the tingling warmth of his hand over hers, as she held her free handover her chest, watching him leave.

_'Why is my heart beating so fast?'_

**Ugh.**

**Ryou: Whats the matter with you?**

**This fanfic is starting to really annoy me. I can't get the chapters longer, and even if I do I always delete whatever I typed because it sounded stupid. And I'm still trying to figure out how to get to my idea for this. I might just give up the damn thing. **

**Ryou: -frown-**

**Don't even say anything Ryou. I'll bite your head off. -pulls out gigantic false teeth from nowhere-**

**Ryou: Please review!**

**UGH! Why does fanfiction delete random words!?  
**


End file.
